Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging
Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging is a 2008 British coming-of-age film co-written and directed by Gurinder Chadha. The film's lead is played byGeorgia Groome, with Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Karen Taylor amongst the supporting cast. The story is based on two teenage novels by Louise Rennison: Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging and It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers. The narrative follows fourteen-year-old Georgia Nicholson (Groome) as she tries to find a boyfriend while also organizing her fifteenth birthday party. Contents * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Production * 4 Release * 5 Reception ** 5.1 Box office * 6 Music * 7 References * 8 External links Plot On the first day of the school year Georgia and her friends, Jas (Eleanor Tomlinson), Ellen (Manjeeven Grewal) and Rosie (Georgia Henshaw) spot two new brothers that have just moved to Eastbourne from London. Fraternal twins Robbie (Aaron Johnson) and Tom (Sean Bourke). The girls follow the boys, who are exploring Eastbourne with their friend Dave "the Laugh" (Tommy Bastow). Georgia then hatches a plan to get close to Robbie. Realising that Robbie likes cats she pretends her cat, Angus, has gone missing. Jas has Angus on a leash, but he escapes and Tom rescues him. Jas and Tom begin dating while Robbie is seeing Georgia's rival — Lindsay. In the midst of all this, Georgia's father has been offered a job in New Zealand, and he goes to New Zealand to prepare for the family to move out with him. During his absence, Georgia's mum hires a handsome builder called Jem to re-do the living room, and begins to spend increasingly longer periods of time with him, making Georgia worried as to the state of her parents marriage. Later on, Georgia gets invited to a party and during the party Dave sees her and lands on top of her and starts kissing her. Robbie, Jas and Lindsay see Dave kissing Georgia. Georgia's underwear is revealed becuase her dress gets lifted up due to Dave kissing her. After Lindsay insults Georgia's underwear, Georgia leaves. In an attempt to "grow up" for Robbie,Tom invites Jas to go swimming with him and Robbie. Georgia conspires to meet them at the pool and brings her sister along as she is stuck babysitting her. While in the pool Robbie and Georgia kiss. Robbie then leaves, claiming that he has to "sort some things out" but that he will phone Georgia later. A few weeks later Georgia asks Dave the laugh to a gig for Robbie's band, the Stiff Dylans. After reading Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus, Georgia hatches a plan to make Robbie to realize his feelings for her by going to the gig with Dave the Laugh. Robbie tries to talk to Georgia at the gig, but is stopped by Lindsay. At school, Dave finds out that Georgia was only using him to make Robbie jealous and so stops talking to her. When Dave tells Robbie that Georgia was only using him, he stops talking to her as well. When she finds out it was Jas that leaked this information, they have an argument, and they vow never to speak to each other again. Feeling like there is no point in staying in England, Georgia decides that she would like to move to New Zealand. Before she leaves she goes to the beach for a walk knowing Robbie would be there and apologizes to him. Robbie tells her that he dumped Lindsay and he admits that he still likes her. In the end Georgia's mum takes her to a club for the first time and it turns out to be a surprise fifteenth birthday party, which Jas had secretly organized with Georgia's mum. She is greeted by all her friends and her family, with Jas and Georgia befriending each other again. As a surprise, Georgia's father returns from New Zealand, deciding to stay in Eastbourne for a better job opportunity. The Stiff Dylans are performing the song "Ultraviolet", which Robbie had written about Georgia, when they are interrupted by Lindsay, who had come from her own party (to which no one had turned up) and tells Robbie that he would either have to take her back or lose her forever. He tells her that Georgia is the one he wants, and he kisses Georgia on-stage. Castedit * Georgia Groome as Georgia Nicolson: The main character, a 14-year-old girl who falls in love with Robbie and tries to get him to be her boyfriend throughout the film. * Aaron Johnson as Robbie Jennings: Georgia's love interest, he's in a band called The Stiff Dylans, and is initially Lindsay's boyfriend. * Karen Taylor as Connie Nicolson: Georgia's mum, she is 'old-fashioned', and scares Georgia as it seems she gets very close to Jem, but also attempts to maintains a close relationship with her daughter. * Alan Davies as Bob Nicolson: Georgia's loving dad, a bit 'old-fashioned' too, as he does want Georgia to have a party in a club for her birthday. * Eleanor Tomlinson as Jas: Georgia's best friend, very girlish in understanding, and wants to get a boyfriend just as much as Georgia does. She worries about her lack of ample cleavage. She starts to date Tom, Robbie's fraternal twin brother. * Manjeeven Grewal as Ellen: Georgia's friend, in 'The Ace gang' along with Georgia, Jas and Rosie. She is the vulnerable one of the group. In the end, she dances with Dave and they kiss. * Georgia Henshaw as Rosie: Georgia's friend, fourth member of 'The Ace gang’. She is the experienced one of the group because she already has a boyfriend. * Kimberley Nixon as Lindsay: Georgia's rival, is the main antagonist of the film. She is slim and very good looking but she is a complete bully to Georgia. She is seen as 'the slag of the century'. * Sean Bourke as Tom Jennings: Robbie's brother, later Jas' boyfriend. * Tommy Bastow as Dave "The Laugh": Georgia uses Dave to make Robbie jealous, which makes him feel very hurt. Dave is one of Robbie's best friends. He had feelings for Georgia until the party. He dances with Ellen and they share a kiss. * Liam Hess as Peter Dyer (Saliva Boy): He likes Georgia a lot, though the feeling is not mutual. He gives girls lessons on how to snog, charging five 'quid' for a session. * Matt Brinkler as Sven: Rosie's crazy boyfriend, an exchange student[citation needed] from Sweden. * Eva Drew as Libby Nicolson: Georgia's 6-year-old sister, very eccentric. Likes to dress up her cat Angus. * Steve Jones as Jem: He remodels/decorates a room in Georgia's house and Georgia thinks her mother is falling for him. * Stiff Dylans as themselves (with the extension of Robbie). * Ray Shirley as Woman with the Poodle * Benny & Jimmy as Angus: The cat of titular distinction. Productionedit Chadha was originally brought into the project as a scriptwriter:1 Most of the scenes were filmed on location in Brighton and Eastbourne.2 Others, such as the gig scene and some interiors and exteriors for Georgia's house, were filmed in and around Ealing Studios, London. Areas in nearby West London like Bishopshalt school in Hillingdon and the Liquid nightclub in Uxbridge were used as well.3 Other sites include locations in Teddington andTwickenham. Costumes included green blazers and kilts borrowed from St. Bede's Prep School in Eastbourne, and props included Eastbourne's signature blue bins to add to the effect and continuity when filming in multiple locations. Releaseedit The film was the first movie produced by Nickelodeon Movies to receive a PG-13 rating in the United States.[citation needed] Receptionedit The film received positive reviews. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 71% based on reviews from 24 critics. The site's consensus states: "Based on two of British writer Louise Rennison's popular books, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging is a pleasant and funny tween comedy, comfortable for UK audiences as well as stateside crowds."4 Critics noted the strong central performance of Georgia Groome, who was praised for her "super-engaging"5 and "endearingly natural" performance.6 Box officeedit The film has earned $14,924,919, which includes $10,627,381 (£6.6 million) from the UK alone.7 The film was in the top 40 in the UK and Ireland and Malta 2008 box office.8 The film was not released theatrically in the United States, but instead had its U.S. premiere on Nick at Nite and TeenNick, where it was rated TV-PG, and later was released on DVD. Musicedit # "She's So Lovely" - Scouting for Girls # "Girls and Boys In Love" - The Rumble Strips # "The Show" - Lenka # "Naïve" - Lily Allen # "She's Got You High" - Mumm-Ra # "Who Needs Love" - Razorlight # "Your Song" - Kate Walsh # "Mad About the Boy" - Ava Leigh # "Young Folks" - Peter Bjorn and John # "Toothpaste Kisses" - The Maccabees # "Sugar Mouse" - Oh, Atoms # "Ever Fallen in Love" - Stiff Dylans # "I Found Out" - The Pigeon Detectives # "In the Morning" - The Coral # "Pull Shapes" - The Pipettes # "Great DJ" - The Ting Tings # "Ultraviolet" - Stiff Dylans Some songs played in the film were not included on the soundtrack: # "Out of Time" - Stiff Dylans # "You're The Best Thing" - The Style Council # "True" - Spandau Ballet # "I'm Your Man"- Shane Richie # "Mr. Loverman" - Shabba Ranks # "Dance wiv Me" - Dizzee Rascal featuring Calvin Harris and Chrome # "Teenage Kicks" - Nouvelle Vague Category:2008 films